


Fantasy to Real Life?

by noneveragain



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge {Frerard} #1 [9]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Boy x boy, Daddy Kink, Daddy/Kitten, Erotic Dreams, Frerard, Frerard smut, Gerard had erotic dreams about frank, Gerard has daddy issues, Grinding, Hickeys, M/M, Revenge!Frank, Revenge!Gerard, Smut, Yes frank tops, chubby!Gerard, daddy!frank, its not really the daddy kink but they call eachother daddy and kitten so, kitten!gee, my chemical romance - Freeform, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard has been having some interesting dreams about Frank, the guitarist in his band that he's had a crush on for the longest time. He finally tells Frank and well, this is part of a smut challenge.</p><p>Original prompt// Day 9: Against the wall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy to Real Life?

**Author's Note:**

> Set in revenge era & it's in Gerards Point of View!
> 
> Enjoy :^)

I looked in the mirror fixing up some of the scars I had drawn on my face as well as blending in some of the white makeup more. We were an hour before our show so we all had to get ready. 

I walked over to Frank who was putting on his costume. I couldn't help but stare at his beautiful tattooed body. The way they all fit his skin so perfectly.

I've had a crush on Frank since the band began and I haven't had the courage to tell him. It wasn't just a small crush, I had dreams about having sex with Frank. In fact, the night before this I had a particularly long dream and woke up with a painful boner. I had to go to the bathroom and solve it quickly before any of the guys woke up. 

This little crush of mine grew and grew with each and every passing day. "Hey gee." Frank said lightly pulling his shirt on. 

"Oh I uhm... Hey Frank." I said slightly embarrassed I was caught staring. He giggled slightly and walked a bit closer to be opening his shirt a bit more. "Like what you see?" He said smirking. 

Oh god yes I did. 

"Oh shut up Frank." I giggled giving him a small push. 

"Cmon gee, we all know I like you." He said pulling me back slightly. 

Wait what the fuck? He liked me? Frank? Liking me? Frank Iero? Hottest man to ever live? Liked me? Gerard way? The chubby off centered leader of a almost death obsessed band? 

Alright I'll take it.

"You do?" I said curiously turning to face Frank. 

"Well duh? I thought you would've noticed by now. I look at you quite a lot and I mean fuck whenever you touch yourself on stage I can't help but fucking get so hard. You're such a damn turn on Gerard." He said, his tongue grazing his lip ring. 

"Holy fuck" I breathed out. Frank's words literally went straight to my heart, and my dick. 

"Oh and last night? When you were moaning my name in your sleep? Right after you jerked off in the restroom I did too. I heard your soft groans, I heard those fucking hot noises you made. Fuck thinking about them now turns me on." He said. 

"Well yeah I uh... I had a d-dream about um.. You." I said looking down sheepishly.

He walked closer to me our faces mere inches apart. "Oh really? What kind of dream?" He asked his gaze flickering from the tent in my pants to my eyes. 

"Well um.. I had a dream we were um.. H-having um.." I couldn't find the words to say it, I felt my throat close up.

"You had a dream about us fucking? Mmm I dream about that too gee. I dream about you shoving your big cock inside of me, fucking me until you come, making me moan your name while I pull at your hair and scratch at your back. I know what you mean gee." He smirked. 

"Holy fuck Frank.. I never knew you felt this way I-" I was cut off by Frank's lips pressing hungrily against mine. "I hope you enjoy bottoming." He said winking. (Dom frank slay me pls)

He pushed me against the wall pinning my shoulders latching his lips on my neck sucking and nibbling harshly causing the moans to constantly spill out.

"F-Frank we have a show T-to-"

"I lied. We perform in 3 hours not one. Why do you think Mikey, Ray and Bob are gone hm? I've just always wanted to fuck you when you're all dressed up." 

He placed his leg in-between my thighs and I began to grind shamelessly against it, rolling my hips over and over moaning at the amazing friction it was giving me. 

"Yeah you like that huh gee?" Frank said pushing his leg up a bit pressing into my crotch. 

"Fuck, yes I do." I moaned grinding against his leg even more. 

He pulled away and I whimpered slightly at the loss of contact. He began to take off my jacket slowly, running his fingers down my ribs. He untucked my shirt and removed my tie. 

"So fucking beautiful." He said as he was unbuttoning my shirt. I began to freak out slightly once my chubby tummy was revealed. 

"God you're the prettiest man I've ever seen." 

I blushed slightly at his words. I looked down to see Frank planting little kisses on my stomach as he was undoing my belt. 

Butterflies erupted in my stomach as I felt him nip at the waistline of my boxers. 

"You're such a fucking tease Frank. Ugh." I chuckled slightly looking down at him.

"Oh baby I know it." He groaned slightly pulling my boxers down completely. My dick practically sprang out of the constricting fabric. "Mmm excited are we baby?" He said looking up at me. 

He stood up and kissed me again, his clothes body pressed up against my now naked one. When he pulled away I saw he had some of the makeup I had on, on his face and I chuckled slightly. 

"You know, the makeup may be hot and all, but it's covering my view of your face." He walked over to the makeup table and grabbed a few wipes. 

He began to wipe the makeup off my face, our lips mere centimeters apart. I felt my self control slip away with each passing second, wanting to lean in and kiss him again. 

I didn't realize I had my gaze locked on his lips until I saw them turn upward into a slight smirk making me look back up at him. 

He was hovered over me smiling at me with that pretty face of his. I smiled back slightly and he pressed me against the wall kissing me again, he grinded his hips against mine, the fabric of his pants almost irritating my exposed cock.

"Take off my clothes Gerard. I want to watch you do it. Show me you want me. Prove to me you want me." Frank growled releasing his hold on me. 

I immediately dropped to my knees, the submissive side of me slightly taking over. I quickly began to undo his pants and pull them all the way down. Once I made it to his boxers I slowed down a bit. 

I'm about to be fucked by Frank Iero. I might as well make the best of it. 

"Fuck gee hurry. I'm in literal pain." He groaned bucking his hips up slightly. 

I pulled his boxers down and threw them to the side. "Fuck Frank.. You're so big.."

"I know baby. You're the reason for it." He smirked. Before I knew it I was being pushed against the bus wall. 

"Fran-fuck." The moans kept spilling as he was nipping at the now bruising skin. 

"Oh Gerard, I love your body so much. You're so beautiful. Mmm." He said muffled against my neck. 

He pressed his fingers against my lips. "Suck." He commanded. I opened my mouth and swirled my tongue around his 3 fingers moaning softly as he began to slowly pump me. 

He pulled them out of my mouth with a slight pop. 

"Are you ready?" He asked looking up at me hungrily. I felt his calloused finger press against my hole. 

"Yes, please." I begged. 

He slid one finger in causing me to wince loudly. He thrusted them in and out gently linking our finger together with his free hand. I felt him push in a second and felt nothing but pain, but I liked it. 

"Fuck Fran- ahhh!" I moaned as he pressed against my prostate. 

"Mmm dadd-Frank." I quickly bit my lip hoping he didn't catch what I said. 

He looked up at me abruptly stopping his motions. "What did you call me?" He asked. 

I pushed against his fingers needing more, trying to ignore the question. 

He pulled his fingers out and pressed me against the wall again. "I said, what did you fucking call me." He growled. 

"I-I- I didn't me-" I couldn't make out words. "Say it. Say it now." He pressed our bodies together more. 

"Daddy." I whispered. 

He smirked. "That's right kitten." 

He licked his hand and stroked himself before pressing the head of his cock against my hole. 

"P-please daddy." I begged picked a leg up wrapping it around him using the wall to help hold me up. 

He slowly pushed inside of me linking our hands together once again. He began to thrust harder and harder each time as I threaded my hand through his hair tugging slightly.

"Mmm daddy, right there yeah mmmm" I moaned wrapping my other leg around him.

"Touch yourself kitten. Do it for me. Do it for daddy." He growled in my ear. 

I wrapped my hand around my aching erection and began pumping at a fast pace. I was writhing in pleasure, moaning at the top of my lungs. It all felt so good I never wanted it to end. 

I could feel the familiar heat pooling in my belly as Frank kept thrusting into my prostate dead on. I knew I was getting close. 

"Fr-daddy fuck, I'm gonna come." I moaned. 

"That's it, come for me kitten. Come." He whispered thrusting in even harder, if that was even remotely possible. 

I pumped as fast as I could and seconds later I was coming all over Frank's chest and my hand. Frank was helping me ride out my orgasm before coming himself inside of me. 

He kept thrusting, riding his own orgasm out as I whimpered slightly at the over sensitivity. He finally pulled out and I dropped my legs down from his sides and slid down the wall sitting on the floor. 

He tossed me some clothes and I quickly changed and fell into my bunk. 

I was drifting off to sleep when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. 

"Hey sugar, hope you don't mind that I join you." He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> So this one was one of my favorites but I'm sorry hat I suck at writing porn for you guys. 
> 
> -Kat!


End file.
